Celestial Romance: Angel Style
by kohonabrat
Summary: Kurumi is the great-granddaughter of Lucy Heartfilla. This is the story of how one of her spirits stole her heart and gave her everything she never had.


"To the one who holds my heart, you held it from the start. That golden mane and Lion's Pride... Into the depths of desire and passion we glide. Its love that makes a spirit strong. Know that with love you can never go wrong. You fight to protect me with honor and grace, know that not a single person could take your place. Loke, my lion, I'm forever yours... Forever and always you will be adored. Heart as true and pure as gold... Our story will continue to unfold. So to you, my king, I pledge my heart. I swear to you that we will never be apart. I'm bound to you by a golden key, now, and for eternity."

I had never been one to write poetry, but Loke seemed to grant me all the inspiration I could ever need. He was sexy. He was passionate. He was fierce. He was different from Patch in every way. Perhaps that's what made me so attracted to him. I still remember well the first day we spent together:

It was a gorgeous morning... Bright rays of golden sunshine filtered through the windows and illuminated everything in its amber glow. I hadn't seen a morning like this since Patch and I moved back to the Leaf. Speaking of Patch, I thought he would have been lying in bed beside me, but he wasn't there. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone. He usually left a note for me if he was going to be gone. Today, however, there was nothing there.

"That's strange..." I said softly. I pulled back the covers of our king-sized bed and noticed that the sheets felt soft to the touch. Almost like... Silk. They were an elegant gold color. Not at all like the dark colored sheets that graced our bed at home. I noticed a suit and tie folded carefully and placed upon the chair across the room. I slowly slid out from under the covers and tip-toed to the chair to look upon the suit. It was black and made of the most expensive materials. On top of it lay a bright red silk tie. My breath caught in my throat as I fingered the fabric. "This... Can't possibly be made of any normal fabric... It's thicker. Yet it moves and bends like a garment made of cotton. " The bright gleam of something gold caught my gaze. I looked over to the dresser and saw a pair of cuff links. They were Lions. Pure gold inlaid with rubies. I tried to think back to where I had seen them before. Then it hit me!

"Loke." That one word left my lips unbidden. One name that held so much worth to me, nothing on Earth could compare to it.  
"You called my princess...?" Answered a voice from behind me. The syllables of each word tumbled from his lips in the same silken tone that had captivated many a woman before me. I turned around and was face to face with the lion spirit himself. His lips curled upwards in his signature smirk as my gaze beheld his features. I took in every inch of this man, this ...God among mortals. I breathed in his calming scent and got lost in his brown hued orbs. My hands reached before me of their own accord, almost as if needing to confirm that he who stood steps away was real and not a figment of my imagination. Loke smiled brightly as he beheld this. He took my hand in his and pulled me close to his muscular form. "Don't worry Princess... I'm really here this time. And I'll never let you go again..."

He held me tightly as he lowered his head so that it lay atop mine. He ran his digits through my golden locks and breathed in my scent as if it was the last time he would ever smell something so beautiful. "Cherry Blossom... It suits you, Kurumi." I dared look up and in that moment, I gazed upon the brightest most joyous smile. My heart skipped a beat when Loke had said my name. As i gazed upon his smile, I thanked the stars above that in this moment, his smile was for me and me alone.

We stared at each other for about a full minute before Loke broke the silence. "What's the matter love? Cat got your tongue...?~" He was teasing me again! He left me no time to ponder why however. His lips gently grazed mine in the tenderest of kisses rendering me speechless and starstruck at the same time. "Mmmhh..." I was caught off guard and found myself mumbling. Loke took me in his arms and carried me to the bed like i weighed nothing. He lowered me onto my back and held my arms above my head. Tight enough to hold me in place, yet, not tight enough to hurt.

He placed his index finger to my lips as if to shush me. My violet orbs met his Chocolate brown irises and I saw the hidden desire in his gaze. Love, lust, and desire flowing freely through the air between us. "Kurumi..." He uttered my name and I felt my heart racing. I felt heat rising to my face as my cheeks flushed crimson. Loke was inches from me. He hovered over me as if taking in the image before him. "I know it is not my place to ask this of you... But I need to know! Do you love me like you love the human boy? Do I also hold a place in your heart?" He held my hands tightly. I could feel his hands shaking and his pulse racing. Loke's voice shook and broke with emotion as he conveyed to me his deepest wish, his deepest desire. Tears cascaded down his flawless skin as he awaited my response.

"Loke..." I reached up a shaking hand to wipe away the tears that stained his face. "I've loved you since the day I first gazed upon you. Even simple thoughts of you take my breath away... I can't get you out of my head. Or my heart..." I confessed my feelings to him honestly and sincerely. I held nothing back. I wanted Loke to know how I truly felt. As soon as I said the words, I knew I had made the right choice in telling him. He pulled me closer and kissed me with a passion that would have been unrivaled by anyone on earth.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words, Kurumi..."

"Actually Loke, I think I have an idea..."


End file.
